New Game Reborn
by Alkgious2
Summary: Minato Arisato knew he should never allowed himself to break the cycle of the New Games but when did common sense ever reply back when he needed it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **New Game Reborn

**Author: **Alkgious

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA or REBORN

**Other Notes:**

I decided to update this story on another account once I found out I can't remember my account. I apologize to those who've been waiting for an update, it took some time getting back here.

Persona 3 starts in the New Game + whiles the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Verse starts off with the Ring Battle and after that it's free game to any sense of insanity my mind decides to come up with. Well enjoy…

Chapter 1: Contradictions

Dull blue eyes gazed uncaring at the misty ceiling, as Minato laid sprawled on the ground one hand gently holding a bright red strip of cloth while the other stretched freely. As usual he spent the time thinking, no remembering a time when he was never caged within the Great seal. It was those memories that kept his sanity intact but he was afraid that he was starting to lose even that. After all with nothing more than bleached walls and pristine pallid floors for company he was starting to doubt the existence of a world outside the seal.

Did it even matter now if there was something more than just this room?

The ebony male abruptly stood up and lamented, "No, it exists, it has to exist!" It was only when his fist lost its hold on the strip of cloth that he was reassured as he stared at the acronym printed neatly on the fabric. That single fabric was one of the few things that kept him sane in this world of white.

"SEES…" he breathed. "I'm part of SEES just like everyone else, just like …"

Memories of a Brunet's smile, the presence of someone not quite human, and a male with a goatee doing a strange dance with a sword in one hand flashed briefly as his jaws clenched in concentration. He knew that these people were every bit real still his heart felt heavy as his conscious betrayed him.

There was some part of him that viciously denied the memories and it hurt to know that there might be some truth to these denials. After all it was possible that his mind fabricated a false reality called Gekkoukan High. And if Gekkoukan High only existed within the imaginary boundaries what's to say that everything else that he desperately clung to wasn't the same. Were the Dark Hour, his exploration of Tartarus, and that one school year nothing more than a dream he had in a fickle moment of his existence in the Great Seal? Did he make nothing out of something by pretending that the gun was actually his evoker to summon personas, it could be true maybe everything really was nothing more than a dream. The denials were harder to ignore ever since he was left with nothing more than a hollow feeling once he found out nothing happened during the times he shot himself. But if that was the case why did the weight in his pocket that held the very same silver gun give him a sense of reassurance, and more importantly why did his heart clench when he knew that he would never be able to go back to these imaginary people. Surely a fake would never inspire such feelings.

"Gekkoukan High is real, it's because it's real that I'm here. Right?" Minato hesitantly asked. He continues his ramble when no one answers.

"Minato?" a feminine voice softly questions. And with just that one word the thoughts that seemed to devour his entire being dispersed giving him hope. His conscious warned him that letting even the smallest amounts of false hope could destroy him. He knew he should never allow such things to weaken him but the very nature of his being screamed at him to find that voice. How many times did he dream up someone from his memories to be rudely awakened by reality? But maybe just this once things would be different, he couldn't find it in himself to forgo this voice.

"Where are you!" Minato frantically searches for the source of that voice, yet no matter where he looks he sees only the mist and an endless trail of the bland color. He starts to search even more frantically as doubts once again take up residence within his mind corrupting him slowly.

"Please" no further words come due to a dry sob finally breaking out. And only silence replied back. Minato body slumped to the ground as he thought that once he believes that he endured anything that held any possibilities of breaking him as he lived through the never ending solitude he still finds something that can kill him far more efficiently than any shadow could. Did this mean that the part that feely denied the only happiness in his hellhole was right, did Gekkoukan never exist, and would it make it easier to bear if he finally abandoned those memories? As the questions grow the voice once more interrupted him.

"Minato, can you hear me?" the woman tried again.

He tried to ignore the allure of the building hope but his resolves weakened as his heart betrayed him for that familiar voice.

"Minato, can you hear me?"

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real." Minato repeats as he covers his ears and shuts his eyes. Yet he wasn't able to escape one of the many faces that continued to haunt him daily, the face that was always presented with the same mysterious smile. And as the last of his senses deserted him he sees her waiting for him in a place that's no longer white but a dark shade of velvet.

"You'll be okay." she says.

Most people say waking up from a coma leaves you in an unfortunate dazed state sometimes accompanied with those out tuned senses yet his was different from what he expected. Because his felt more like the mornings he had whenever he woke because of the blaring of his alarm clock annoying but familiar. Thus the moment he heard the music blaring into his ears, Minato woke up. He immediately noticed that the sound came from his headphones which should be impossible seeing how they stopped working the minute he tried them in the Great Seal. The sensation was disturbing yet he never felt happier in his life when he once again concentrated on the tune playing. After what seemed to be years of silence he was finally reminded why he loved his mp3 player so much.

But as his attention moved away from the music he felt his mood collapse as he noticed his surroundings. He quickly removed his hand's presence from the metal pole attached to the ceiling as he stumbled a step back. The other passengers watched fascinated and insulted as Minato moved away from them as if he were burned from merely standing near their presence.

"No…not again I said I would give up. I said I wouldn't cling to that dream again!" he shouted as he took in the interior of the subway train. He became hysterical when the same words of the destination that was carved into his thoughts everyday was repeated by the stereos and only when he felt the cold surface of his evoker innocently twined in his hand did he awakened to realize this was no longer a memory. With this the opening of the train doors was the signal of the start of the dark hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **New Game Reborn

**Author: **Alkgious

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA or REBORN

Chapter 2: Wishes

Here he was again, trying to wash those repeating words. But no matter how hard he splashed the water to his face, Minato knew the cool water would not give him reprieve from the heat of those words that filled his head. Its funny how much those three simple words could affect him, how they can twist these feelings out of him every single time. By now he should have gotten used to hearing them, but the moment it came from her lips it brought back the cumulative force of every single time they were spoken.

The first time he heard them, he was shaken but that frightening moment passed when those poisonous whispers reached his thoughts. From there he once again remembered the feelings of delight, of pure happiness, and the satisfied feeling when the resolution of what he had to do, of what he could do came to his head. It was in that second, when Yukari coldly stated those words that he was affected. Affected by the poison of change.

It began when Minato didn't believe he returned back to that place. He had ended up standing there right in front of the train doors unblinking, the very second the music stopped reaching his ears. He had been stuck frozen with the fear that the stop of the music meant the end of his dream. But when the dream continued only under the dark scenery of the dark hour did he allow his hidden wishes to be expressed. And so when he ended up in front of HIS dorm, he pushed himself in, still battling the conflicting voices. But the moment he saw Yukari those conflicts were forced down due to deafening happiness that this split second was real.

He was half expecting to see the very smile that continuously plagued him when he was in the Great Seal, even anticipating too match a voice to that face after so long. She did speak, but whatever she said was missed because all his attention was placed in gazing at her and then the girl that came after her, Mitsuru. So this time he made sure to capture the words that were spoken but when he did hear her voice it didn't give him that pleasant emotion that he was expecting, all he could feel was the dread that came with those words that came out from her pretty lips.

"Who's he?"

Those words threatened his dream, she reminded him of his fears that maybe he was still stuck in the white room and this was just another fabrication. He was only calmed when he caught the continuing conversation where Mitsuru explained my presence in the dorm. That's when he was reminded of the presence of the Dark Hour that had just passed by. He should have stop contemplating about it then, but he was foolishly enlightened to the fact that they should no longer exist in the future.

Minato thought "what did the Dark Hour mean, could it be I'm back to where and when it all began?" After that thought he was filled with the joys of making a wish, a wish he should have never made. His wish was to be able to change things this time around. That the fact that he was back in the past, poisoned him with the delusion that it meant that he could make things better, that he could right every wrong. And there began the very words that acted as the poison that polluted his very dream.

"Who's he?"

Another hand cupful of water pushed that memory aside but it brought another one.

Minato slumped against the sink half listening to the running water and the other half of him listening to his memory, to what Fuuka had asked two days ago.

"Who are you?"

Only this time it felt worse to hear them uttered, because he knew this time they couldn't be answered because he destroyed any chance of her becoming the Fuuka he knew. This time around he wouldn't have the Fuuka who courageously fought her own fears, the Fuuka that looked after them, the one whose gentle voice always carried her firm belief that the team would survive another night. Because this time he had caused her to lose the chance of awakening her persona, all to quiet his own bleeding heart.

And despite that some corner of his mind shouted at him to stop messing things further. That what he was doing could damage things further. He tried silencing it by ignoring the argument of "what is the worth of a few lives over the many." But despite this, each disaster he made in the other cycles of his repeating year at Gekkoukan played within his mind. And with every flashback of the disasters he caused because he changed something, he began to be convinced, that it would be better to let Fuuka experience those hardships. But that revelation passed when he was smacked with the vision of her friends' cruelty. And the foolish part of him that was in love with the idea of change came rushing back. With tempting whispers that he could stop his friend's pain if he just altered this a little, or if he just stopped this one event. So when he saw the bullying his idiotic heart screamed at him to change things. And he listened despite knowing what he would lose.

The flashback ended the moment a stream of water poured down his head but it wasn't enough to remove the unpleasantness of the knowledge that no matter how many times he's given the chance to relive this time, those memories did happen. His delusions of change killed them before and because it happened once it can happen again.

It felt like a dream, a horrible dream. He couldn't call it a nightmare because he knew that despite the horrors and his yells that he would give up on the dream he would once again repeat the cycle. With this the continuous wish would come again, and the dream would continue only for it to twist with each ugly rotation where every turn slowly strangled him. And despite the grotesque shape of each repeated year Minato knew that this was one dream he refused to see as a nightmare because some part of him knew that the moment he acknowledged it for what it was, would be the very moment he would lose it. Thus all that he had left was to continuously wish, no promise, that this time things would get better.

Of course it never did.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: We're starting Katekyo Hitman Reborn's side of the story. And of course after the Ring Battle the story will start moving away from the manga and anime. But I still hope you'll continue reading on despite this.

Enjoy and Review :)

Chapter 3: Start

In one particular back alley somewhere in Italy, was the slumped figure of a man around his late 30's covered in blood. When the police asked around for his identification it was found that the man was commonly seen two blocks away from the alley usually visiting a particular club. His name was unfortunately unremembered seeing how he had only entered the club once, which was last night. But even this nameless man had a story; it was just ill-fated that it his ending story would only be truly known by two people, the very individuals who killed him.

Just a nine hours ago the man found in the alley was drinking in the most expensive club, celebrating his entry to one of the strongest mafia famiglia around, the Vongola. He was pretty much living the dream as he paraded his success with one arm around the waist of the prettiest girl there. So when he decided to leave he carried himself out with a bloated pride fed from the attention he got from his careless spout of being from Vongola at the same time crudely dismissing the two pests that followed his back.

And now here he was in some back alley surrounded by his first two idiots that dared attack him, a member of Vongola! In his drunken state he felt confident enough to take these bastards down seeing how only one of them was in any combat stance.

"Yyoouu fuc bastards! Mem Vongola!" he slurred as he took out a knife. However neither the knife nor the slurs stopped the man with strange green hair from walking closer. He decided to confidently swing the knife at the idiot that came closer.

But that confidence deflated the very instant the green haired idiot pulled out a gun. Subsequently the small part of him that was still alert was yelling Danger, Danger! But that was soon ignored instead as he yelled some form of a sentence that he's from Vongola.

The man gave him a short pause to get his shaking head back to solid thoughts. But he didn't even have the decency to give him time to think beyond that as the pain of a hit came when the green bastard began his questions with a shot to the leg.

Somewhere between the pain and the instant clarity that wasn't supposed to be present in his drunken mood he heard "The rings do they hold a Persona?"

"Heheh Heh, kill me and Vongola will dye the town red with your damn blood. You're not getting away with this!" And despite all his effort in scaring the bastard away, it seemed the bastard was truly an idiot since he continued on only this time ramming the butt of the gun on his face.

And what was left of his intoxicated state died with the next shot and the knife he was holding began to look pretty useless while he's held gun point by some crazy green haired bastard who didn't have enough clue to run the moment he heard the word Vongola.

"I'll ask again. Do the Vongola rings hold a Persona?"

"Per-what?"

It seemed as if time was slowly crawling by as he was ignored by the green bastard. In fact the bastard started a conversation with the other bastard. He tried to catch a couple of words in his dazed state, "Boss…. dead end….kid…call…yes ….you must…." The idiots were idiots speaking in front of him seeing how they were basically telling him that they were from another famiglia. Because the moment this night ended he would alert Vongola of this. Regrettably he never did get to tell what happened that night.

Because the last sound he made was the wet sound of his body hitting the floor.

Near Namimori Middle School you could hear the constant sound of something exploding or some sort of crash if one's ears strained enough. But to the current people running around the school all they could concentrate on was the sound of their own beating hearts and the enemy's footsteps. But even this came to pass as the sound of the battle between the two skies, Vongola and Varia began its descent towards its finality.

It took that one short moment for the fight to end, Tsuna managing to reach beyond his strengths to bring out the resolution behind his dying will. But despite the battle between the two skies having been all but concluded the split second he used his Zero point Breakthrough to freeze Xanus. Tsuna still could not shake off the feeling that it wasn't over yet, especially with his hyper intuition still ringing in his head. So when the Varia's acrobaleno and the "creepy self proclaimed prince?" managed to steal the rings from them and free Xanus. He didn't feel extremely surprised instead he felt reassured that the fight wouldn't end in this unfinished manner. His intuition didn't seem to want him to let Xanus' rage to continue to build especially when he himself knew what the rings rejecting Xanus means and the Ninth's own dilemma.

The tension managed to rise in spite of the presence of an already tensed mood when he heard about the Cradle Affair. From there on another battle began despite their current injuries nevertheless it ended in their favor thanks to Lancia involvement.

And even if his words did not reach Xanus it was okay because they were at least now there. But more importantly, maybe he himself needed to hear them. Because the very thing he said to Xanus was true for himself, it didn't take blood to make a bond real, the feelings themselves are enough. He now knew that his friends were more than just people who are around him; instead they had become his most treasured people. Gokudera and Yamamoto had become someone that he didn't think he could live without anymore because now they were like family.

With the end of the Ring battle he felt his eyes close knowing that he would be safe among his friends. And in fact Tsuna was right though he fell unconscious his guardians were right there next to him supporting him.

While Gokudera and Yamamoto argued or laughed in the case of Yamamoto on who would carry the tenth home, Reborn could feel a killing intent coming from the strange bystander who had managed to sneak into the premises sometime during the middle of the fight. But like before the stranger didn't seem to hold the ability to harm them, in fact judging from the stranger's capacity he didn't feel any pressure. Maybe once his student wakes up he could use the stranger as a small test to check his student's current ability. Still Reborn would keep an eye out just in case. But for today they would get some rest so he directed the rest of the group to head back home.

As for the presence that Reborn felt, it would be an understatement that a certain bystander was mad at the moment. The dark brown haired boy sat, furiously peering down at the spectacle of the leaving fighters. All he could do at the moment was glare at the self righteous brats that ruined his fun. When he first sneaked in to watch the commotion, he hoped that he would be able to see the darker nature of the fighters. But instead what he got was that Tsuna person who began chatting away about the goodness of people and their bonds with one another. But that was that. He planned on forgiving the use of that cotton candy mentality if one or two bodies fell but he wasn't even given that. So now all he was left with was a steaming madness that he could only relieve with hopes that his glaring would affect the winning party.

The glaring didn't last long since the group began exiting the school grounds thus leaving the boy's viewpoint. At that moment his expression morphed to an ugly wide smile, and the boy opens his mouth as he softly says "No, no, no we can't have this. After all who the fuck cares about justice?"

"Still Namimori seems quite fun I better enroll as soon as I can. Though why wait I'll head to the faculty office now. Guess I'll be staying here a little longer~" From there he decided his next course of action. And the boy stepped down from his perch and decided to joyfully walk towards the entrance of the school.

- 30 Minutes on the Stranger's Search -

He still hadn't found the office but he did find the boy's restroom. He decided the detour would be okay but it didn't last long for when he entered the first thing he noticed was the shade of his hair color. And that brown shade somehow reminded him enough of the boy who gushed about bonds and what not. Minutes later the boy left fuming even more only now about hair issues but he continued his search.

"Now where is that office?" And so his search continued, though he should have remembered that the exploration would end up pointless due to the lack of personnel's at this hour.


End file.
